She had to tell him
by osobena
Summary: Sam has a secret... SMship. One shot. Please R&R!


**She had to tell him**

Sam was standing there. Her body was trembling. But it was time to tell him. She couldn't wait anymore. She was supposed to tell him when he told her that they were done but she just couldn't after. She waited and waited but as she was waiting for the right time, he got shot. She was so scared that she would lose him forever. But he survived and today was his first day back to work. Sam was so surprised when she saw him there with a cane. She visited him at the hospital but when he went home, she just called him sometimes. His parents were around and his sister too, so he wasn't alone. But now this was it – now or never.

Martin had a long day. He felt very tired. The last six weeks were quite rough for him. The pain was still there but he was getting better. The best part of his day was when she hugged him. He felt so complete. He could stay like that forever, and then he almost kissed her. He wanted it so much. But they weren't together anymore and he didn't have the right to. The pain from the bullet wounds was nothing compared with the pain in his heart. Did he make a mistake or breaking up was the right decision? Martin sighed. Whatever was done was done. He couldn't change it. The hiding, the lies… he couldn't take it anymore...

A silent knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Martin wondered who it could be so late. He opened the door.

"Hey." Sam whispered.

"Sam?" Martin was more then surprised. "What are doing here?"

"I … I need to talk with you." Her nervousness was pretty obvious.

"Okay. Come in." he closed the door after her.

His apartment was very cozy and she always liked it, but now she wasn't feeling very comfortable there. Her hands were wet from sweat. The truth was that she was scared. How he would react?

"Do you want something to drink?" Martin asked.

"Water, please?" her tongue was dry.

A couple of minutes later Sam was sitting on his couch, taking small sips of her water. She was trying to win a little more time. But Martin was looking her, wanting to know.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked softly.

Her condition worried him. He never saw her like that before.

"I … Martin… I… I'm pregnant." She confessed finally, staring in her lap.

Martin was shocked. What did she say? She is pregnant? From who? They broke up ten weeks ago, so it couldn't be his or she would have told him a long time ago, right? His heart was aching. He was the one who broke up with her but it was hurting him to know that she moved on and got pregnant from an other man so soon after their break up. It was clear now why she didn't come to see him when he got home. She was with her new boyfriend. The woman, who didn't want children, was pregnant.

Sam swallowed.

"I am sixteen weeks now." She whispered.

Sixteen weeks? Oh, God… That means…

She still was staring in her lap without look at him.

He slowly caught her chin looking directly in her hazel eyes.

"When did you found out?" he asked.

"The day you told me that we were done…" she whispered. "I was scared but something in me told me that I couldn't kill it. So I decide to come with you at your cousin wedding and to tell you there. The baby was coming and it was time to meet your family. But when I told you that you told me "we are done", I didn't want you to be with me only because my pregnancy test was positive. I decided to wait for a while before I telling you. But the time passed and I didn't have the courage to tell you. Then you were shot and I was so scared that I could lose you forever. Then I decided that I would tell you right after you get better, so today you got back to work and I understood that it's about time."

Tears were falling from her eyes. Martin didn't know what to say. He was feeling so happy. He hugged her, kissed her temple and comforted her. She cuddled against him. His arms tight around her body made her feel safe. It was time for them to fix things and to decide how they would live after.

"Sam?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you." The words just escaped from his lips.

Martin expected that she would run away from his confession but she just looked at his deep blue eyes.

"You didn't tell that only because I am pregnant, did you?" she softly asked.

"I told you, because it's true."

"I love you, too, Martin." Sam pushed her lips against his.

It felt so good to be with him again.

"I thought, I had lost you forever. And the pain from this was unbearable. I was so scared." She pressed herself close to him.

"But you didn't, Sam." He said. "I am here and I want this to work. I am tired of hiding and lying to my friends and family. I want us to be a family."

"I know I had a problem with going out in public with our relationship, but if you help me I can deal with it. We don't need to hide it anymore." She smiled. "By the way the whole team knew…"

Martin understood that Sam had changed for the right. He didn't want to push her too hard. It was enough for now. He kissed her hard and carried her to the bedroom.

"Martin, do you…?" she asked quietly.

"Uh-huh! Don't worry! Everything is going to be okay." He smiled.

The look in her eyes became naughty. They were promising him a long night of passion. Their lips met when they lied down on the bed. The past was the past, and the future is waiting for them…

**The End.**


End file.
